Kenshin and Kaoru
by kenshinotaku
Summary: Some sweet Kenshin and Kaoru moments.
1. After Shishio Battle

**Summary-**Some small cute, KenshinXKaoru moments.

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**After Shishio Battle**

Kaoru silently walks into the small room of the Aoiya, a bucket of water in hand. She puts the bucket down and stares at the bandaged Rurouni laying on the futon, fast asleep.

She smiles as she watches his sleeping form and reaches for his bandaged hand. Suddenly, his hand holds hers softly. She jumps and looks at him. He stares at her and holds out his hand to her.

A blush runs across her cheeks and she grabs his hand. He smiles at her and closes his eyes, falling into his deep sleep once again.

Tears come to her eyes and she smiles 'He woke up.' she grabs the wet rag in the bucket, puts it on Kenshin's feverish forehead and takes her leave.

_**Owari**_

_Hope you liked it, I like my stories to be short, but sweet. It's all the more fun, and definitely easier to do._


	2. Alone Together

**Alone Together**

Kenshin lays silently on Kaoru's lap. Kaoru sighs and looks at the rurouni. "Mmm…." Kenshin moans as he turns on his stomach.

"Do you like getting up early?" Kaoru asks "Mm…" Kenshin moans again. He slightly opens his eyes and puts his arms around her. She smiles and pats his head.

Her eyes widen as his hands grope her bottom. "N-!" he looks up at her and she whaps him. "Geez, a child would never do something like that!" She makes him sit up.

"He-y." Kenshin groans, "Kenshin!" He leans forward and falls on Kaoru. "Wait!" Kaoru yells before they both fall to the floor. _**Thump!**_ "Geez." he looks up at her innocently, she huffs. "You aren't gonna move are you?" He sleepily stares at her. "No."

"K-Kenshin.", "Yes?", "I hold you. do you agree, to never let go?", "I never will…Kaoru." she smiles and holds him tightly as he falls into sleep. "Goodnight." Kaoru whispers. "Goodnight." Kenshin whispers back.

_**Owari**_

_Any good? I hope so, I have no idea where this idea came from, but I had to put it up. Please review and tell me how you felt about it._


	3. Night Talk

**Night Talk**

Kenshin slightly opens the door to Kaoru's room and stares at her "Mnh…" she moans before sitting up and seeing Kenshin. "Kenshin?", "Shh." he points at a sleeping Yahiko. She nods "Do you need something?" she whispers. "I would like to talk to you."

"What is it?" he hugs her "Oh? Kenshin.", "I wanted to talk about…us." Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Eh…I thought I wouldn't live for when you decide to talk about us." he sighs. "I know, I have been somewhat slow in telling you how I feel for you, but my past…" Kaoru puts a finger to his lips. "Shh! Your past does not matter, I love you.", "I love you to."

"They kiss and lay down side-by-side on the futon. He sits over her and she stares. "Wait until marriage." he sighs but smiles "Okay." she laughs as he lays down disappointed.


	4. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

It's a cold winter day at the Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru comes out looking around "Kenshin?" "Here I am, Kaoru-dono." he turns around, firewood in hand, and smiles. "Oh, Kenshin!" she sighs in relief.

"There you are!" she runs up to him. "I was looking everywhere for you!" he stares confused. "Oro? Something wrong?" a pink blush covers her face as she gets closer to him.

She quickly gives him a kiss and pulls away just as quick. "Well…I'll see you later!" she turns and runs as fast as her feet will move, leaving Kenshin wide-eyed.

He drops the firewood and puts his hand to his mouth and blushes 'Sh-She kissed me.' he shakes his head and runs after her. "Kaoru, come back!"

_**Owari**_


	5. Love

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, I have been told that I should continue this, and I don't like to disappoint. So, here is the next chapter to Kenshin and Kaoru!_

**Love**

Kaoru quietly watches Kenshin sleep, silently snoring. 'Last nights fight must've been rough on him.' she sighs. 'Thank goodness, I'm so glad your okay. I can't…live in a world where you didn't exist…..that's why I beg you, don't be reckless.'

She jumps when he turns in a more comfortable position. 'I'll be by your side…always, Kenshin. Because this is all I wish for. As long as I live, my love, I want to walk next to you.' suddenly Kenshin moans, and slowly opens his soft violet eyes.

"Hi, sleepy-head." he grins. "Hey, how long was I asleep?", "A couple of minutes." she hugs him. "You won't leave me…..will you?" he shakes his head. "No, never again. It's to hard to leave such a beautiful woman." she giggles and playfully punches his shoulder. "Your such a flirt." his grin becomes a smile.

"Isn't that why you can't live without me." she smiles back. "….Yeah, I guess your right." he sighs. "Tomorrow will be wonderful…since we'll finally be married." she nods in agreement. "Mm-hm, it's starting to get hard to wait.", "Very hard."

_Well, didn't come out, fully like I expected. But, I hope it works-sigh-If anyone has any ideas for Kenshin and Kaoru, I'd love to hear. (:_


	6. Christmas Trip

**Christmas Trip**

Kenshin smiles as he watches Kaoru looking around and pointing at things she liked, and becomes mesmerized by her beauty. Suddenly, her speaking snaps him out of his thoughts.

"It's really nice here." he grins. "Yeah, it is." she grins back. "You want to do a lot, that you do.", "Of course! I have time but never get to see everything.", "Then we should hurry or we won't have time." her eyes widen a little.

Didn't you say we would have time?" he snickers. "Yes, but that was a while ago, Kaoru-Dono." she sighs in disappointment. "That means, we won't have much longer to spend together." now his eyes widen, but he calms. "Don't worry, we'll make this time work…Oh, Kaoru I have something for you.", "Really, but I don't have anything ready for you."

He gives her a big smile. "It's alright." he get's closer to her. "Kaoru, do you love me?", "Yes." Just as she answers, he kisses her. A dark red blush covers her face. "Ken-", "Come on, we don't have much time left to do what you want." she snaps back to reality and smiles "Okay." she runs to catch up and wraps arms with his.

_Okay, another chapter done for Kenshin and Kaoru, yippee!_


End file.
